The Serendipity Soul of Katie William
by Matei-san
Summary: So, you've been trapped in your Xbox 360 eh? Well, you might as well try and make the best out of your adventure's of sneaking past guards, old ladies holding doors open, and guns! But this is not going unrewarded, so have a good time okay?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hello and welcome to my new project! It's just a fun idea I came up with in class one day. I took my avatar in Xbox, and decided to have them play through Xbox 360 games that I own! So bear with me here, and if some games I don't know any thing about I will research! Each story is basically a game, and it will be posted under that games category. I will be starting with Mirrors Edge, a very popular game in my opinion. So let's get started!**

**'''**

Today just couldn't be getting any worse! First of all, I come home to find that my Xbox 360 has just died! Second of all, I did not now that, and now, somehow, I am trapped inside of Mirrors Edge! I know, crazy!

So right now, I'm standing on the top of some random buildings roof, and am certainly not running or getting any form of communication from anyone!

Your still probably wondering who I am, aren't you? Some of you might know me as Yuki no Hannah on Xbox Live. But, since I am technically not logged in,I'll just tell you my real name. My name is Katie William's. I'm fifteen year's old, and am really confused at the moment. My friends consider me emotional (Emo for all you people who know what it is.) And I just think a bird pooped on my long black hair. No, I don't have super long hair like the girl's from your prime-time anime shows. It's just shoulder length black hair. I consider that long. I am currently wearing my avatar's clothing, which is very inappropriate for running! It's a gray sweater, with a red plaid skirt, and boots. Really, I don't think I'm going to get past this one.

Wait, I think I heard something. Shut up for a minute. It sound's like....booted feet on concrete. Wait....what does that usually mean in this game?

As I turned to the source of the noise, a door that was slightly ajar, several men in armored suits came rushing out. With guns. Pointed at me.

"Hey, hold on!" I raised my hand's in the air, and they really didn't seem to care. Funny, that rhymed. But there's no time for fun now! I quickly looked for some form of escape. Considering that I am very short, I would have to slip past them in some way....Wait, I hear more foot steps! It's very faint but it sounds like it's coming really fast....

As I was thinking about what it could be, the armored men moved their gun's to a different location. It looked like some kind of construction site. They really didn't notice me slip past them, and slip behind that door I was speaking about earlier.

That was a close call! I mean, Mirrors Edge is supposed to be about running not sneaking! Well this is just fantastic. And I was just going to take a drink of my orange juice right when I got sucked in. This world is so unfair. Oh my gosh, I think I see the emotional side of me my friend's were talking about! Oh well, we might as well find a place to rest at. I mean at least I didn't get stuck in Fatal Frame. Now that would suck!

'''

After an hour of trying to get my bearing's straight and not go bonker's, I decided it was time for me to explore my surroundings! That's right we're going to explore! I really don't know why I'm saying we're, when it's just me....oh well. Let's see....It looks like I was just in the stairwell of some apartment building. Maybe there's something outside? I pushed on the door, only to find it locked. Who lock's the door to a stairwell!? Who!? I mean it's not like I can kick it open. Or....can I? I raised my leg up a little bit, and put both of my hand's on the walls next to me. Kick! I pushed with all of my might, but the door was working against me and pushed me down the stairs. I landed with a thud.

"Oh dear me, what could that be?" I heard an old lady say. She looked old, obviously.

"What happened here?" The old lady asked, while helping me up.

"Uh....I missed a step! Yeah, and fell." I used my apparently quick thinking skills, to make a comment concerning the door.

"Oh, these stairs get me all the time on the second step just stop me in my tracks." The old lady rambled a little. That is before I interrupted.

"Yes fishing with a magician sounds fun and all, but could you help me with this door?" The old lady looked towards the door and laughed.

"Sure, honey." She shuffled up the stair's, stopping and grabbing her hip every now and then. And then an act that only a God could perform occurred. She twisted the door knob.....and pulled. Man, this is going to be one hootenanny....

'''


	2. Stratigest

After thanking the kind old lady, I exited the stairwell. Like always, the sun was shining overhead. Oh this is terrible! I'm wearing a freaking sweater! I mean seriously, how am I going to survive! But... I do look pretty good...

"Excuse me?" There was a baritone voice behind me. Not a very good sign, if I do say so myself. I turned and was met face to face with one of those extra annoying guards. It wasn't one of those who were just wearing their normal uniforms, oh no. It was one of those who were dressed in full body armor. Machine gun and all. Wow.

"Um... Yes?" I smiled at him weakly. Don't ask me why I was being so timid. He's a freaking cop with a machine gun, what would you do?

"I was wondering if you've seen an asian women. About 5'7, slim, strange tattoo?" He has to be talking about Faith! I mean who else is asian in this game?

"Nope, don't think so, probably not!" I took a step back.

"Are you alright?" He had his machine gun lowered, and had a look of concern in his eyes. Wait... concern? Why would he be concerned about my well being? Seriously if this guy thinks he can get me with that...

*Ding*

I have the most awesome, most perfect, greatest idea ever! I will act so innocent that he will be so befuddled by my cuteness that I can disarm his gun! Oh yeah! I am the best strategist ever!

"Oh dear..." I began, my voice sounding a bit softer than usual.

"I hope that I haven't been an inconvenience to you in any way!" I bowed quickly. Yes that was not something you see in modern day America... Hold on... am I even in America!?

"It's no problem ma'am." I smiled and nodded my head. I looked into his eyes again, and their was a thoughtful look behind them. I started to walk forward, very, very slowly. And then...!

"Ma'am?" I looked down and was completely befuddled (Yes again!) at what I had done. Apparently... I had pulled an epic fail. I had grabbed the empty hand...

"I..." I looked up to him.

"Was just wondering if..." Think, think, think!

*Ding*

Completely retarded, but it's my only chance.

"Was just wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" Yes... completely retarded. Please don't let this end badly...

"W-well..." He scratched the back of his head with his machine gun hand. Yes that is the name I assigned to that hand.

"I guess that would be okay." I could see the little amount of his face showing turn red.

"I don't have a phone... so could I have your number?" He nodded and pulled a crumpled up piece of paper and a crooked pen out of one of the pouches on his armor.

"6' o clock?" He nodded, and I smiled again.

"I don't even know your name." He said, and I laughed. Again, don't ask me why. I'm acting just roll with it.

"It's Katie." He nodded and said his name.

"John." He was still blushing. Gee, was my presence really that intoxicating? Sometimes I amaze myself! "Well I'll see you tonight!" I'm acting, but this next act was pushing it. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. I ran past him, and entered the only shelter I have. The stairwell. The damn stairwell! I mean, am I not going to make any progress with this at all! Before closing the door, I turned my head and gave him a quick smile.

"Bye..." I heard him say. Man his voice was kind of attractive... Whatever! I mean what am I thinking! His hand was on his cheek as I shut the door, so I must have done something right. The old lady, luckily, was still in the hallway. She looked like she was unlocking her door, but she had a ton of keys on that key ring! I approached her with a small cough.

"Oh, hello again sweetie!" I smiled. Again with all of the acting and whatnot and blah, blah, blah!

"Excuse me.... but I was wondering if I could...stay with you?" She was instantly smiling and clapping her hands.

"Of course you can! I haven't had guests in forever sweetie!" She unlocked the door, and pushed me into her small apartment.

"In, in!" I walked in, and instantly loved the place! I mean who doesn't like their Grandparents' house! It had nice furniture, and rose wallpaper. Their even was a kitty! I had a kitty! His name was stripe and I loved him so.

"Thank you so much Ms...?" I waited for her answer.

"You can call me Rosa, sweetie." She had remover her jacket and hat, and was now shuffling around in a pair of slippers and average old people clothes. I sat down next to the kitty, and he jumped onto my lap.

"Oh that's Stripe honey. He's really friendly." I sat in awe of what she had just said. Stripe...? I was cuddling with him right after I had remembered my little Stripe. This was wonderful! I had a date with a hot police guy, a nice old lady whose house smells like baked cookies, and a kitty! What more could I want?

...

Rosa and I had talked for a while, and she showed me around the house. I had a nice little room that was quite comfortable. There was a great view of the city. As I sat on the couch with Stripe yet again, Rosa was in the kitchen cooking up something that smelt wonderful.

"Rosa?" I called happily. "Yes dearie?" Stripe was pushing his face into my face, which was kind of uncomfortable.

"I-ugh. I was going to meet someone tonight so you don't have to cook that much." Rosa was shuffling into the living room. She was going ludicrous speed it looked like!

"What's his name?" She asked quickly in my face.

"Um... John..." I was blushing for some reason. She noticed my blush.

"What's he do?" I was quick to answer, and knew that she would approve instantly.

"He's a police office. I think he's part of the SWAT Team..." Rosa 'ohhhhd' and I blushed more.

"Well I hope you two have fun!" She was shuffling back into the kitchen and giggling up a storm.

"What have I gotten myself into Stripe?" Stripe simply looked at me and just meowed.

Oh goodness....


End file.
